A vingança dos Moonshades
by SuperCream
Summary: Daisy é ameaçada por um estranho esquilo prateado. Quando Katherine descobre sua possível localização, começa uma nova aventura.
1. Prólogo Pensamentos

**Eu geralmente não faço comentários nas minhas fanfics, mas vou fazer nas próximas fanfics. Eu achei que ia demorar mais pra publicar algum capítulo dessa fic, mas felizmente consegui adiantar o trabalho. Pra variar, esse prólogo é curtíssimo (334 palavras), mas vou postar o 1º capítulo junto.**

**Boa leitura!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Prológo_Pensamentos**

Seis meses se passaram desde que Daisy descobriu sobre a Fênix Caótica. Desde então a vida da Esmeralda da Luz tem sido pacífica. As sete Esmeraldas do Caos estão em segurança ao lado da hospedeira de sua protetora.

Nesses tempos de paz, Katherine e Robert aproveitaram para visitar os pais. Embora convidada para ir, Daisy preferiu ficar na base sozinha. Deitada em sua cama, ela pensa:

"Fênix Daisy… Fênix Caótica… Com tudo o que aconteceu, finalmente descobri tudo sobre meu passado, Katherine sabe o que aconteceu com seus pais biológicos e Eggman vai ficar fora da área por um bom tempo. Mas… se esclarecemos o nosso passado, isso significa que não há mais motivos para a Esmeralda da Luz existir."

"Eu venho pensando nisso desde que derrotamos Eggman. Mas não falei nada pra Katherine e Robert ainda. Embora tenhamos passado os últimos seis meses sem fazer nada, acho que eles não perceberam."

Daisy olha para um relógio. É meia-noite.

-Eu devia tá dormindo, já que Katherine e Robert voltam amanhã, mas não vou conseguir com tudo isso na minha cabeça. É melhor dar uma volta.

Daisy sai do quarto e da base. Ela olha para o céu. É noite de lua cheia, com poucas nuvens. A raposa caminha, ainda pensativa:

"Eu, Katherine e Robert somos grandes amigos… Mesmo antes da Esmeralda da Luz surgir… Mas, será que o fim da equipe afetaria a nossa amizade? Com certeza todos nós ficaríamos chateados… Mas não adianta continuar assim, e não há como mudar o fato de que não há mais razão para a Esmeralda da Luz existir! Eu não sei o que devo fazer agora, afinal de contas, eu sou a líder, eu tenho que tomar uma decisão…"

"É claro que talvez a Esmeralda da Luz possa receber um novo objetivo, mas o que? Derrotar o Eggman sem motivo nenhum não faz sentido, viajar por aí também não. Não há nenhuma possibilidade…"

Daisy continua caminhando, sem perceber que está sendo seguida.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**No próximo capítulo:**

**A partir de agora vou colocar aqui coisas sobre o capítulo seguinte. Na verdade, tô fazendo isso porque essa fic provavelmente vai demorar pra ser publicada inteira mais que as outras. Acho que nem é preciso dizer que Daisy descobrirá quem está a seguindo. Só posso dizer que é um esquilo prateado...**


	2. Capítulo 1 O esquilo prateado

**Como eu disse, tá aqui o primeiro capítulo. Também é curto (528 palavras), mas já revela algumas informações importantes da história.**

**Boa leitura!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**1_O esquilo prateado**

Daisy começa a pensar sobre a lua cheia:

"A Fênix me disse que os Moonshades ficavam mais poderosos durantes a lua cheia. Por isso ela sempre ficava atenta as fases da lua."

Daisy olha novamente para o céu.

"Quando eu não tinha controle sobre os poderes da Fênix, eu ficava hipnotizada com a lua cheia. Felizmente isso já acabou."

"Engraçado, a Fênix não descreveu os Moonshades. Eu tenho uma certa curiosidade em saber como eles eram. E, se existe um sobrevivente dos equidnas, poderia existir um sobrevivente dos Moonshades também?"

Daisy escuta um barulho nas árvores.

Quem tá aí?

De repente, um esquilo prateado, com uma franja mais escura que o corpo, olhos amarelos, jaqueta e calça marrom claro com uma faixa de lã branca e tênis amarelos com cadarços e sola prateados, aparece.

Antes que Daisy possa fazer qualquer movimento, o esquilo segura um arco, apontando a flecha para a testa de Daisy.

-O-o que você quer?-pergunta Daisy, nervosa. Ela tenta recuar, mas o esquilo a segue, passo a passo.

-Não se faça de tola. Eu devia te matar agora, mas preciso de você. Onde está Kiara?

-Quem?

-DEVOLVA KIARA AGORA, CRETINA!

-Cretino é você! Eu nem sei de quem você tá falando!

-CALADA! Você é a Fênix! Acha que vou acreditar em você?

Surpresa, Daisy pensa:

"Como ele sabe que sou a hospedeira da Fênix? E porque ele acha que raptei alguém? Porque tá me ameaçando? É melhor eu me livrar dele logo! Se eu continuar recuando, vou chegar à base. Daí pego as esmeraldas e acabo com essa história! Mas seria mais fácil se ele avançasse…"

Daisy desafia o esquilo:

-Podemos ficar a vida toda. Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo pra recuar!

-Continua tola, Fênix Caótica! Fingindo estar forte quando na verdade está cada vez mais fraca graças a minha Sombra da Lua! Você é estúpida, Fênix!

-Escuta aqui, carinha. Meu nome é Daisy the Light Fox, não Fênix Caótica!

-Não pode me enganar, Fênix. Daisy the Light Fox era o nome do corpo que está usando para sobreviver. Só você está aqui. Daisy foi destruída por você! Eu sei disso!

"Eu…eu fui destruída pela Fênix? Do que ele tá falando?Esse cara é louco!"

-Além do mais, - diz o esquilo. - Você é mais falsa do que pensei. Finge estar firme, mas a verdade é que minha Sombra da Lua está te enfraquecendo cada vez mais! É estupido tentar me enganar!

Daisy continua recuando até chegar até a cabana. Então, ela para.

-Está cansada, Fênix?

-Cala a boca!

Daisy segura o arco do esquilo e chuta a perna dele, derrubando-o e pegando o arco e a flecha. De arco em punho, ela ameaça o esquilo:

-Dá o fora daqui, ou essa flecha vai parar na sua testa idiota!

-Posso fugir agora, mas descobrirei onde está Kiara! E então, Fênix, você morrerá pelas minhas mãos!

O esquilo corre até que Daisy o perde de vista. Exausta, a raposa entra na cabana, passa pelo sistema de segurança e chega na sala da base secreta. Sem perceber, Daisy larga o arco no chão e adormece no sofá.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**No próximo capítulo:**

**Finalmente Katherine e Robert reaparecem! Provavelmente será o capítulo mais engraçado dessa fanfic. A Esmeralda da Luz está a caminho de um novo mistério.**


	3. Capítulo 2 A caminho de um novo mistério

**Eu não esperava publicar esse capítulo hoje, mas felizmente consegui. Esse capítulo é um pouco maior (650 palavras), e é bem engraçado. Espero que gostem!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**2_A Caminho de um novo mistério**

-Ei, Daisy! Acorda!

Daisy acorda com o chamado. Depois de se espreguiçar, ela vira e vê Katherine e Robert a observando.

-Aahh!- grita Daisy, pulando do sofá com o susto. Ao se levantar, ela vê as malas dos amigos no chão.

-Tá tudo bem, Daisy?-pergunta Robert, preocupado.

-Não, sem problema! Só que não achava que vocês voltavam mais cedo! Que horas são mesmo?

Daisy olha para um relógio na parede.

-ONZE E DEZ?

-Daisy, você tá esquisita… -diz Robert, estranhando o comportamento da amiga.

-A propósito, Daisy,-diz Katherine. A coelha mostra o arco laranja do esquilo prateado.- o que é isso?

-Onde achou isso?-pergunta Daisy, espantada.

-Aqui no chão!

-Ah… Eu preciso contar uma coisa…

Daisy conta aos amigos sobre o esquilo prateado.

-Foi atacada por um cara que sabia que você é a hospedeira da Fênix Caótica?-pergunta Robert, espantado.

-É. - confirma Daisy, pensando: "Na verdade, ele disse que eu era a Fênix, mas ele é completamente maluco!"

-Isso é bem estranho… -diz Katherine, pensativa.- Daisy, vai tomar seu café da manhã! Eu vou ver umas coisinhas nesse arco…

Daisy vai para a cozinha e Katherine vai para seu quarto.

-Ei! - grita Robert. - Quem vai desfazer as malas?

-Você!

-Grrr…

Algum tempo depois, quando Daisy já tomou seu café da manhã e as malas já foram desfeitas, Katherine sai de seu quarto e grita:

-Galera! Descobri uma coisa muito louca!

-O quê? - pergunta Robert, desinteressado e com cara de desprezo.

-Sabe o arco do tal esquilo?

-Quer dizer, o arco daquele MANÍACO?-diz Daisy, raivosa.-O que tem a droga do arco?

-Eu pesquisei sobre ele e--

-Não desfez as malas!-reclama Robert.

-Quer esquecer as malas, caramba? Voltando ao assunto, aquele arco é feito de um material desconhecido, só encontrado nas misteriosas Colina da Lua. O lugar é tão misterioso que todos que tentaram explorar o local desapareceram!

-Legal!-exclama Robert, animado- vamos lá investigar!

-É isso aí!-concorda Daisy. - Ninguém pode nos deter ou nos meter medo! Somos a maior equipe de aventureiros do planeta!

Daisy e Robert correm até a saída, mas Katherine os interrompe:

-STOP!

-Que foi, Katherine?

-Tá esquecendo as esmeraldas, Daisy!

Daisy vai até seu quarto e pega as esmeraldas

-Beleza! Vamos!

Daisy corre novamente até a saída, mas Katherine grita de novo:

-STOP!

-Que é dessa vez?

-Já falei que numa parte das colinas neva? Vamos precisar de outras roupas!

-Podia ter avisado antes!-reclama Robert.

Os três vão para seus respectivos quartos. Ao voltarem, suas roupas estão diferentes. Daisy veste uma blusa com gorro e calças azuis, ambas com faixas azul- marinho no meio e luvas pretas. As botas continuam as mesmas, mas parte delas são escondidas pela calça. A raposa ajeita seus cabelos, fazendo-os escapar do gorro, caindo por cima dos ombros.

Katherine veste uma blusa e calças amarelas. Suas luvas, os botões da blusa e a barra e sua calça são prateados, e as mangas da blusa cobrem parte das luvas. Os sapatos continuam os mesmos e a coelha não usa mais viseira.

Robert veste uma jaqueta e calças pretas com pequenas faixas amarelas, tênis roxos com sola, ponta e cadarços azuis, assim como suas luvas.

-Como você gosta de amarelo e prateado, Katherine!-diz Daisy, observando a roupa da amiga.

-E você continua usando azul! Mas essas faixas azul-marinho ficaram maravilhosas em você!

-E essa blusa ficou linda!

-Vamos ou não?-reclama Robert, já na saída.

-Tá, tô indo!-Daisy corre até a saída.

-STOP!

-QUE É DESSA VEZ?- grita Robert, já irritado.

-Já saquei!- exclama Daisy, correndo para seu quarto. Quando ela volta, leva uma mochila azul nas costas.

-Ah, é isso…

-É! Não somos a maior equipe de aventureiros do planeta?-pergunta Katherine, animada.

-É! De volta a ativa! Yoohoo!-comemora Daisy.

Robert e Katherine correm para seus quartos e voltam com suas mochilas. E assim, finalmente os três partem em direção à Colina da Lua.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**No próximo capítulo...**

**...que ainda não está pronto, haverá importantes revelações sobre o esquilo prateado! Espero poder publicar o mais rápido possível!**


	4. Capítulo 3 Além do portão

**Finalmente, aqui está o terceiro capítulo, com 742 palavras. Pelo tempo que demorou é pouco, mas a história tá interessante. Boa Leitura!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**3_Além do portão**

Durante uma semana, a Esmeralda da Luz viajou rumo à Colina da Lua. Agora, é de tarde quando eles finalmente ficam próximos dela.

-Finalmente chegamos!-exclama Katherine.- Estão vendo ali? É a Colina da Lua!

-É melhor deixarmos as mochilas aqui e dar uma olhada!-sugere Daisy.

A equipe caminha até encontrar um grande portão preto com o desenho de uma lua com quatro crateras, sendo que uma tinha formato oval, duas tinham formato redondo e a outra tinha o formato de uma lua minguante. Em volta da lua havia uma luz prateada, que era transformada em um raio que descia.

"Que esquisito…" pensa Daisy, observando o portão. "Esse desenho… um fundo preto… uma lua amarela com o centro laranja… e um raio prateado? O que é isso?"

Katherine também observa o desenho, mas prestando atenção nas crateras. "Quatro crateras… esse desenho representa a lua, mas porque uma cratera oval e uma em formato de arco?"

Katherine passa a mão nas crateras.

"Essas crateras não são meros desenhos! Há realmente um buraco aqui! Mas o resto do portão é quase liso! É tão liso quanto aquele arco… É isso! Uma cratera no formato de um arco, e um portão tão liso quanto aquele material! Isso explica mais que tudo!"

-É, galera, não adianta!-diz Robert. - Aqui só tem uma lua triste!

-Quê?-pergunta as duas garotas, espantadas

-É! Olha só: essas duas crateras aqui são os olhos, essa aqui é o nariz e essa é a boca!

-Sabe que você tem razão?- diz Daisy, observando o desenho.

-Gente, - diz Katherine, dando um tapa na própria testa e pensando: "Desde quando a Daisy concorda com as besteiras do Robert?". - ninguém percebeu que essa "boca" tem o mesmo formato e o mesmo tamanho do arco que o esquilo prateado?

-É verdade! Então a gente tem que usar o arco!

-Certo. Mas antes vamos escutar o que se passa do outro lado.

Katherine conecta seu computador de bolso no portão e conecta três fones de ouvido nele.

-Coloquem esses fones, pessoal!

-Pra quê?

-Já vão entender!

Os três colocam seus fones de ouvido. Logo Daisy reconhece a voz do esquilo prateado do outro lado do portão:

-Ela não usou as esmeraldas, alteza.

Uma voz masculina continua a conversa:

-Algum sinal de equidnas lá?

-Não. Talvez nosso prisioneiro diga a verdade.

-Talvez.

-O que faremos com ele?

-Segundo a lei Moonshade, ele será executado à noite.

-Certo.

Ouvem-se passos e o chamado de uma voz feminina:

-Sua alteza! Kevin! Fomos sabotados!

-Como?

-Eu estava verificando as Sombras da Lua, e todas elas foram purificadas!

-Isso explica porque a Fênix Caótica não foi afetada por minha Sombra da Lua.

-Kevin, investigue a área.

-Provavelmente os sabotadores já estão longe daqui, alteza.

-Eles podem ter deixado rastros.

-Aqui está um novo arco, Kevin. Está purificado, mas pode lhe ajudar.

-Obrigado.

Nesse momento, Katherine sussurra para Daisy e Robert.

-Se esconde, galera!

Os três se escondem atrás de uma pedra. O portão brilha e se abre. Logo o esquilo prateado sai e o portão se fecha. Quando o esquilo some de vista, Daisy diz irritada:

-Então aquele desgraçado se chama Kevin, né? Grrr… Quando eu puser as mãos nele…

-Calma aí, Daisy! Nem sabemos por quê… - Katherine é interrompida.

-… ELE ME ATACOU? NÃO ESCUTOU ELE DIZER "MOONSHADE"?

-Escutei, mas o que é um Moonshade?

Dessa vez é Robert quem explica:

-Esqueceu o que a Daisy nos contou sobre a Fênix Caótica?

-É mesmo! Os Moonshades eram aqueles que odiavam a Fênix… Isso explica mais que tudo…

-É, eles vão me perseguir pro resto da vida… - Daisy suspira.

-Bom, galera, é melhor a gente voltar. - diz Katherine. - Já descobrimos o suficiente.

-Gente, o tal do Kevin não foi pra direção onde tão as nossas mochilas?

Os três se entreolham. Arregalam os olhos. Daisy grita:

-Aahh! Cada um por si e mochilas pra todos!

Os três correm até o local onde deixaram suas mochilas. Ao chegarem, suas mochilas estão lá, e não há ninguém por perto.

-Ufa! - suspiram os três, aliviados.

-É melhor levarmos as mochilas com a gente. - sugere Katherine.

-Não faria isso se fosse você. -diz um vulto no ar atrás de Katherine.

O vulto chega ao chão, revelando ser uma esquila prateada, de cabelos e cauda mais escuros que o corpo, jaqueta e calças laranja com faixas de lã amarelo-claro como suas luvas e sapatos amarelos com cadarços prateados.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**No próximo capítulo:**

**Eu espero não estar enchendo o saco com essa história de "no próximo capítulo". Se eu estiver, por favor avisem que eu paro! De qualquer forma, duvido que o 4º capítulo esteja aqui semana que vem. Tenham paciência. Nesse capítulo, a esquila prateada vai dizer coisas muito interessantes, e a Fênix Caótica revelará outro lado de sua personalidade. **

**Espero que estejam gostando, e por favor postem reviews!**


	5. Capítulo 4 Kiara Moonshade

**Aqui está o 4º capítulo dessa fanfic, com 949 palavras. Esse capítulo apresenta a nova personagem da fic. Boa leitura!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**4_Kiara Moonshade**

-Quem é você? - pergunta Daisy, nervosa, já imaginando que a garota também era uma Moonshade.

Robert rapidamente retira o arco e flecha laranja de sua mochila e aponta para a esquila, que diz:

-Devo admitir que não esperava isso.

-Quem é você? - pergunta Robert, com um tom de ameaça na voz.

-Meu nome é Kiara Moonshade, sou a filha do rei Moonshade atual. Devo avisar que se me ferir ou me matar, será procurado tanto por ser ajudante da Fênix quanto por ataque a uma princesa Moonshade. A punição por isso é execução após um interrogatório.

-Espera! - exclama Daisy, surpresa. - Quando Kevin me ameaçou, ele achava que eu tinha raptado uma tal de Kiara! Então era você!

Kiara abaixa a cabeça e fecha os olhos.

-Humpf! Então ele foi idiota o suficiente para acreditar nisso. Eu devia imaginar. Ele é um cabeça-oca.

-Segunda pergunta: o que tá fazendo aqui e porque veio falar com a gente?

Kiara tenta disfarçar seu nervosismo após a pergunta:

-Eu estou aqui porque… bom…é que… bem… como eu digo isso… é… preciso da ajuda de vocês!

A Esmeralda da Luz se surpreende.

-COMO É QUE É? - grita Daisy, extremamente espantada. - TÁ DE BRINCADEIRA? É UMA PIADA? VOCÊ, UMA MOONSHADE, TÁ PEDINDO AJUDA PRA MIM VOCÊ SABE QUEM EU SOU?

Kiara se surpreende com o grito:

"A Fênix não é histérica desse jeito. Nenhum Moonshade relatou gritos como esses dela. Talvez…"

Kiara decide responder Daisy:

-Você é Daisy the Light Fox, hospedeira da Fênix Caótica. Sim, eu sei quem você é. Mas não posso executar meu plano sozinha. É você ou Kevin. Acho que vai se interessar pelo que tenho a dizer.

-Não enrola então. O que é? - pergunta Daisy, sentada no chão ao lado de sua mochila.

-Preciso que me ajudem a destruir a "AMAFC".

-"Amadores Moonshades Atômicos Futebol Clube"? O que é isso?

Daisy e Kiara olham Robert com cara de espanto. Katherine coloca a mão na frente do rosto, como se quisesse se esconder.

"Tudo bem, o Robert fala besteira de vez em quando, mas… isso foi o cúmulo!" pensa Daisy.

"Eu mereço ouvir isso do meu próprio irmão?"

"Parabéns, Kiara! Você arrumou como parceiros a hospedeira da Fênix, uma pirralha e um ouriço tão… tão… estúpido!"

-Agora, falando sério, - diz Daisy, tentando esquecer o momento anterior. - o que é "AMAFC"? - a raposa se vira para Robert e fala com raiva. - Porque com certeza não é um CLUBE DE FUTEBOL!

Robert vira o rosto com o comentário. Daisy se senta em uma pedra, ao lado de sua mochila

-"AMAFC" é a "Arma Moonshade Anti Fênix Caótica". É uma arma desenvolvida especialmente para destruir você. - Kiara faz uma pausa na explicação.- Daqui a uma semana, a AMAFC estará pronta para uso. Primeiro, patrulhas serão enviadas para descobrir sua localização. Depois, a atraírão para cá.Então dispararão a arma.

-E você vai dizer que se preocupa comigo?

-Não se trata de você. O fato é que a arma destruíra não só você, mas também grande parte da Colina da Lua. Sem contar os Moonshades que estiverem no local. Vai ajudar ou não?

Sem querer, Daisy encosta a mão na mochila, no bolso onde estão as esmeraldas. A Fênix Caótica exclama por telepatia:

"Não a ajude, Daisy!"

"Por que não, Fênix? A gente tem que destruir essa arma!"

"Daisy! Não percebe! Ela está te enganando! Ela é uma Moonshade, um ser inútil, desprezivel e sem coração! "

"Como pode dizer isso? Nem a conhece! "

"ELA É UMA MOONSHADE! É IGUAL AOS OUTROS! "

"Não parece que ela está mentindo! Além do mais, você disse que queria interferir o menos possível na minha vida!"

"Escute, Daisy; quando você se tornou aventureira, eu apenas observava para interferir em emergências. Quando Eggman passou a te perseguir, eu interferi um pouco. Mas para lidar com Moonshades, preciso do controle de seu corpo! "

"NUNCA! VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME CONTROLAR!"

Daisy afasta a mão da mochila em um gesto rápido. Ela decide:

-Vamos com você, Kiara!

Todos se viram para observar Daisy. Havia no olhar da raposa um misto de determinação e coragem que levou Kiara a esconder um pequeno sorriso. Já Katherine e Robert conheciam aquele olhar. A garota sempre o usava quando tomava decisões importantes. Os dois não viam aquele olhar desde cruzaram Leaf Forest.

"Talvez voltar a ativa esteja fazendo bem para a gente, afinal! " pensa Robert.

Robert abaixa o arco, guardando-o na mochila.

-Muito bem, - afirma Kiara. - agora que vocês já decidiram, podemos ir. - a esquila se vira para Robert. - Mais uma coisa: quando estiver ameaçando alguém com uma arma, não se distraia. Enquanto você observava Daisy, eu poderia ter chutado sua perna e agarrado o arco de sua mãos.

Daisy começa a rir:

-Ha ha ha! O Kevin tá precisando de umas aulinhas com você! Ha ha ha!

Ao se lembrarem do que Daisy havia contado sobre a ameaça de Kevin, Katherine e Robert riem também. Imaginando o que aconteceu, Kiara sorri. Depois de rir por algum tempo, Daisy se vira para a esquila e pergunta:

-Bom, voltando aos assuntos sérios, acho que teremos mais chances de termos sucessos se conhecermos um pouco mais os Moonshades. Portanto,o que é uma Sombra da Lua, Kiara?

Kiara pensa um pouco e responde:

-Não posso responder só com palavras. Venham comigo e não tragam as mochilas.

-Mas e se o Kevin passar por aqui?- pergunta Katherine.

-Está bem, tragam as mochilas.

Daisy perde a paciência:

-Mas qual o problema com as mochilas, afinal?

-Pensei que estivesse óbvio. As mochilas são um peso extra a carregar. Isso significa menos agilidade. É por isso que só trago uma aljava.

-Uma aljava? Onde?

Kiara se vira para mostrar a aljava laranja nas costas. A alça fina é de cor idêntica a jaqueta da esquila, por isso os integrantes da Esmeralda da Luz não a haviam notado.

-Ótimo. Agora que já olharam, podemos ir.

Kiara segue por um caminho na colina, sendo seguida pela Esmeralda da Luz.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**No próximo capítulo...**

** ...finalmente Kiara explica o que é uma Sombra da Lua.** **Acho que esse capítulo ficou bom, entretanto preciso da opiniao dos leitores. Basta clicar no botão de Review aí embaixo!**


	6. Capítulo 5 Cristais da Lua

**Finalmente, após uma longa espera, aqui está o 5º capítulo da fanfic, com 619 palavras. Eu pretendia escrever mais, mas resolvi escrever só isso pra que o 6º capítulo ficasse maior. Aguardem ele e boa leitura como sempre!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**5_Cristais da Lua**

A Esmeralda da Luz segue Kiara até a esquila parar e anunciar:

-É aqui.

Daisy, Katherine e Robert também param e observam o local: em frente a eles há um corredor estreito e escuro. Kiara olha para o céu e reclama:

-Tem uma nuvem cobrindo a lua. Vamos esperar um pouco.

Quando a pequena nuvem se afasta, a luz da lua ilumina as pedras, e várias emitem um brilho laranja que ilumina o corredor.

-Isso… isso é tão lindo!-exclama Katherine, maravilhada.

-Isso sempre acontece durante a lua cheia. -explica Kiara, sorrindo. - Aproximem-se.

A Esmeralda da Luz se aproxima das pedras, e percebe que as pedras brilhando são, na verdade, pequenos cristais.

-Kiara, esses cristais são as Sombras da Lua?-pergunta Katherine.

-Não exatamente. Isso são Cristais da Lua. Esssa colina é o único lugar onde são encontrados. Esses cristais são a matéria-prima dos arcos e flechas usados pelos Moonshades. Entretanto, esses cristais são difíceis de moldar.

-É verdade.-concorda a coelha.- Eles são bem duros e resistentes.

-Exato. Mas, há muito tempo atrás, uma Moonshade encontrou um cristal prateado e com ele fez um colar. E ela descobriu que com aquele colar podia qualquer Cristal da Lua facilmente. Desde então, esse colar têm sido usado e aos cristais moldados foi dado o nome de Sombras da Lua.

-Então uma Sombra da Lua é um Cristal da Lua moldado? - pergunta Daisy, para confirmar se havia entendido a explicação.

-Isso. Mas não demorou muito para que descobrisse uma capacidade especial das Sombras da Lua.

-E qual é?-pergunta Daisy

-Elas são a maior fraqueza da Fênix Caótica.

Daisy se lembra do que Kevin lhe disse e da Moonshade atrás do portão.

_-"Continua tola, Fênix Caótica! Fingindo estar forte quando na verdade está cada vez mais fraca graças a minha Sombra da Lua!"_

_-"Eu estava verificando as Sombras da Lua, e todas elas foram purificadas!"_

-Como assim " maior fraqueza da Fênix Caótica"?-pergunta Robert

-A Fênix se sente fraca perto de uma Sombra da Lua.

-E o que significa purificar uma Sombra da Lua?-pergunta Daisy.

-Antes de responder, posso saber onde ouviu isso?

-É difícil explicar tudo agora, mas a gente ouviu uma conversa atrás do portão.

Kiara sorri:

-Então eles já descobriram…

-Quê?

-Coisa minha. É melhor irmos para outro lugar. Kevin pode passar por aqui.

-E pra onde vamos?

-Me sigam.

Kiara entra no corredor, sendo seguida pela Esmeralda da Luz. O corredor termina em um beco cheio de Cristais da Lua. Kiara segura um cristal e o vira para baixo, como uma maçaneta. Em seguida ela o empurra, revelando que a parede era, na verdade, uma porta. Os quarto entram em uma pequena sala. Kiara anuncia:

-Bem-vindos ao meu esconderijo.

-Esconderijo?

-Sim. Só eu, e vocês agora, conhecemos esse lugar. Voltando ao assunto, purificar uma Sombra da Lua é retirar o poder que ela tem contra a Fênix mantendo seu formato.- Kiara vai até um canto da sala e pega um arco laranja. - O meu arco é um exemplo de Sombra da Lua purificada. Mas só as sacerdotisas Moonshades sabem purificar.

-Por que seu arco está purificado, Kiara?- pergunta Daisy.

-Eu planejava encontrar vocês aqui, então o purifiquei por sua causa.

-Então você é uma sacerdotisa?

-Não. Mas minha mãe foi. Ela me ensinou isso.

-Outra pergunta: A gente escutou lá no portão que todas as Sombras da Lua foram purificadas. Sabe algo sobre isso?

-Sim. Eu sabotei o equipamento porque já sabia que Kevin te atacaria e também sabia que teríamos que destruir a AMAFC juntas.

-Mas como Kevin sabia onde eu tava?

-Ele deve ter te espionado, mas esperou você ficar sozinha pra te atacar. Mas eu descobri antes dele.

-Como?

-Trabalhando pro Eggman.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**No próximo capítulo:**

**Kiara revela que já trabalhou para Eggman em busca de informações. Provavelmente o próximo capítulo não vai demorar tanto pra ser publicado quanto esse aqui. Aguardem e postem reviews!**


	7. Capítulo 6 Lendas e Conflitos

** Após séculos de espera, finalmente vocês poderam ler esse capítulo, com 1.172 palavras. Peço desculpas pela demora. Para não demorar ainda mais, vou parar de enrolar aqui. Boa leitura como sempre!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**6_Lendas e Conflitos**

-Como é que é?-pergunta Robert, atônito.

-Vou contar a história desde o início…

_"Segundo a tradição Moonshade, o sobrinho mais velho do atual rei Moonshade será o escolhido guardião, que protegerá os Moonshades de ameaças, especialmente a Fênix Caótica, e substituirá o atual guardião ao completar 18 anos. O filho mais velho do rei deverá acompanhá-lo em suas viagens ao completar 16 anos._

_ Sou a filha mais velha do rei, e Kevin é meu primo. Há 11 anos, a Fênix Caótica foi libertada, e os antigos guardiões tentaram encontrá-la. Um ano depois, encontraram uma raposa marrom com olhos azuis sobrevoando uma cidade com uma aura semelhante à da Fênix Caótica. Entretanto, como você sempre esteve acompanhada, e todos os Moonshades decidiram que era melhor que nossa existência não fosse revelada aos povos atuais, fomos obrigados a esperar. _

_Este ano, Kevin assumiu o posto de guardião. E então começaram os planos para a AMAFC. Kevin revelou os planos a mim e então planejei meu encontro com você. Durante uma tentativa nossa de achar você sozinha naquela cidade, fingi ter me perdido para fugir, mas na esperava encontrar você e dois robôs._

_Depois que você usou Controle de Caos, eu segui os robôs e acabei chegando à base de Eggman. Lá, contei a ele sobre a Fênix Caótica e fizemos um trato: eu o ajudaria a capturar você, se ele me deixasse trazer você aqui antes de robotizá-la. Na verdade também me aliei a ele para obter informações sobre vocês três."_

-Mas como você sobreviveu à explosão na base do Eggman há seis meses?-pergunta Daisy, lembrando da explosão causada por ela e dos escudos de Cream, que envolveram apenas a própria coelha, Cheese, ela, Katherine, Robert e Eggman.

-No meio da batalha entre vocês e os robôs, eu percebi que Eggman não tinha chances, então fugi no transportador dele e voltei pra cá. Seis meses depois, percebi que Kevin havia saído da colina e deduzi que ele iria te procurar. Considerando a possibilidade de você ser encontrada sozinha, fiquei te esperando aqui.

-Então Eggman sempre soube de tudo. -comenta Katherine.

-E o idiota do Kevin acha que eu tenho algo a ver com o seu "desaparecimento"!-reclama Daisy.

-Kiara, tem outra coisa que eu quero perguntar: por que os Moonshades odeiam a Fênix?

Kiara se vira e olha para cima, observando a lua cheia no céu quase sem nuvens. Estava escurecendo. Logo seria noite.

-Tudo começou com uma lenda Moonshade…

"_Dizem que no início nosso planeta era inabitável. Então a lua decidiu mudar isso. Um raio prateado a iluminou e atingiu o planeta. Foi quando a vida começou a surgir. Porém, para isso, a lua deu sua vida. O exato ponto onde o raio caiu é onde parte do espírito dela ainda permanece para proteger a vida que criou. Esse local sagrado é a Colina da Lua"_

Kiara fez uma pausa na narração, e Robert comenta:

-Como os Moonshades podem acreditar numa lenda dessas? É completamente impossível isso ser verdade!

-Eu sei. –responde Kiara, um pouco irritada com o comentário, mas entendendo a afirmação. -É impossível. Mas não importa. Eu acredito. Sempre acreditei, e não vou mudar agora. É a minha esperança, foi o que me deu forças para viver até hojem todos aqueles que amei acreditam nisso, e não vou decepcioná-los! Eu sei que é idiota, mas eu vivi como uma idiota até agora, e não vi problema nenhum.

A Esmeralda da Luz se surpreende com a afirmação da esquila. Katherine então abaixa a cabeça e diz:

-Eu entendo você…

-Ninguém pode entender. Kiara nem ao menos se virou para encarar a coelha. Mas Katherine continuou a falar mesmo percebendo o desinteresse da esquila a sua frente.

-Meus pais biológicos foram levados quando eu tinha dois meses de vida. Nem me lembro deles. Fui adotada pelos pais de Robert e nunca reclamei disso. Sempre tratei eles como minha família. Mas, quando eles foram robotizados, eu não sabia mais o que devia fazer. Só acreditei que os acharia e os faria voltar ao normal. – Lágrimas começam a escorrer pelo rosto da coelha.- Ninguém sabia como fazer isso, era praticamente impossível, mas mesmo assim e acreditei e me esforcei ao máximo pra tornar isso possível. E acabei conseguindo. Mas as vezes eu me pergunto o que eu faria agora se não tivesse conseguido.

Daisy e Robert observam a cena surpresos. Katherine nunca havia dito isso, e nunca pareceu desesperada pra salvar os pais. " Talvez ela não quisesse preocupar a gente."pensa o ouriço roxo. "Ela agüentou todo esse sofrimento sozinha por isso. Katherine… é mais forte do que nós dois".

Daisy se aproxima da coelha que chora na sua frente. A raposa a abraça. Robert só observa as duas, sorrindo. Kiara também sorri. "Eu achava que ela era só uma pirralha." pensa a esquila. "Tenho muito o que aprender sobre julgar as pessoas!"

Katherine seca as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e, tentando voltar ao assunto original, pergunta:

.-Kiara, o que essa lenda tem a ver com a Fênix Caótica?

-Dizem que os primeiros Moonshades que viveram aqui encontraram a Fênix e contaram sobre nossas lendas. Mas a Fênix quis provar que elas não eram verdade, dizendo que, se essa colina fosse destruída, era sinal de que a lua não a protegia, e toda a lenda era mentira. Então ela usou o poder das esmeraldas para destruir parte da colina. Os Moonshades quiseram vingança,mas a Fênix se escondeu em uma ilha e, com a Esmeralda Mestre, a fez flutuar. Quando se descobriu como criar Sombras da Lua, foi possível fazer uma ponte até a ilha, mas os equidnas defenderam a Fênix. Assim começou a guerra.

"Normalmente eu acharia que a Fênix tinha um bom motivo pra ter feito isso,"pensa Daisy. "mas desde que ela quis me controlar, não faço a menor idéia de quem ta falando a verdade!"

-Ah, lembrei de outra coisa que eu queria perguntar!-exclama Katherine. – Lá no portão, a gente escutou alguém dizendo algo sobre um prisioneiro. Sabe quem é?

-Sim, ele chegou aqui algum tempo atrás, mais ou menos uma semana. Nem lembro o nome dele, mas ele disse que era "o único equidna do planeta" ou algo assim.

-Ele não!-exclama Katherine, pensando no "último equidna".

-Mas eu acho que é sim!

Daisy se lembra da conversa no portão:

"-_O que faremos com ele?_

_ -Segundo a lei Moonshade, ele será executado à noite_._"_

-Gente, eu acho… que o Knuckles vai ser executado hoje!

-AAAAAHHHHHH!

-Kiara, você tem que ajudar a gente a tirar ele de lá!

-Nunca. Me aliei a vocês para destruir a AMAFC, não para libertar um equidna.

-É. Mas se você não tirar ele de lá, não vamos destruir a AMAFC.

-Duvido.

A Esmeralda da Luz sai do esconderijo de Kiara pela porta secreta. Kiara pensa por um tempo e suspira:

-Ah… Eu vou me arrepender disso.

Kiara saí do esconderijo e sai correndo. Quando alcança Daisy, Katherine e Robert, grita:

-Eu mudei de idéia!

-Tem certeza? Não queremos obrigar você a nada!-exclama Daisy, irônicamente.

-Tenho certeza absoluta. Agora vamos que eu tenho um plano. Vamos voltar pro esconderijo

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:**

**O plano de Kiara para resgatar Knuckles tem início! Finalmente a Esmeralda da Luz verá o que há além do portão! Esse capítulo não deve demorar tanto como esse, já que esse aqui demorou séculos! Peço desculpas por isso. Reviews são muito bem-vindos!**


	8. Capítulo 7 O Plano

**671 palavras nesse capítulo. É pouca coisa pelo tempo que levou para escrever, porém o Natal e o Ano Novo me mantiveram ocupada. Seja como for, apresento, no 1º dia de 2010, o Capítulo 7 de "A Vingança dos Moonshades"!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**7-O Plano**

De volta ao esconderijo, Kiara pega uma tinta prateada, uma máscara de esquilo, algumas ataduras e roupas e botas iguais às dela.

-Pra que isso, Kiara?-pergunta Daisy, estranhando os objetos.

-Você vai descobrir. Venha comigo. E vocês dois… - a esquila se vira para Katherine e Robert. -Esperem aqui.

Kiara leva Daisy até uma parede que revela ser, da mesma forma que a entrada do esconderijo, uma porta. As duas entram e a esquila fecha a porta.

Robert se aproxima da porta, sendo seguido por Katherine. Ao perceber uma fresta, os dois olham por ela, mas não veem nada. Porém, eles conseguem ouvir as vozes de Daisy e Kiara, mas não distinguem o que elas estão dizendo. Alguns momentos depois, eles ouvem um grito de Daisy:

-Aaahhh! É esse o plano?

Novamente se torna impossível saber o que a raposa e a esquila estão dizendo, embora pareça uma discussão. Depois, seguem-se minutos de silêncio. Então a porta se abre.

Katherine e Robert se surpreendem.

Kiara agora tinha o cabelo mais claro e mais curto. As roupas tinham pequenos rasgos em alguns pontos e havia uma atadura em sua testa. Por um momento Robert se perguntou se Daisy não teria atacado a esquila.

Atrás de Kiara havia outra esquila, com a roupa igual à de Kiara e cabelos prateados. Ela carregava um arco e uma aljava, assim como Kiara. Uma atadura cobria metade de sua testa e seu olho direito. Pelo olho esquerdo era possível ver que a cor deles era azul. Vendo aquela esquila, Katherine tinha duas perguntas a fazer: "quem é ela?" e "onde está Daisy?".

Foi então que ela descobriu a resposta da primeira pergunta.

Daisy.

Ela observou atenciosamente para confirmar. A esquila tinha a mesma altura que Daisy, seus olhos eram azuis…

… e seu rosto era uma máscara.

-Explique a eles. –pede Kiara. - E não demore muito.

Daisy olhou desanimadamente para a esquila que se afastava. Tudo o que Katherine conseguiu dizer foi:

-Daisy?

-A culpa não é minha. A Kiara tem um plano.

-Que tipo de plano?

-É mais ou menos uma encenação: Eu e Kiara somos duas Moonshades que foram atacadas por dois invasores, que são vocês. Derrotamos vocês e os levamos até a prisão Moonshade, do outro lado do portão. Lá a gente acha o Knuckles.

-Parece um bom plano.

-Não vai ter plano nenhum se a gente continuar aqui! –afirma Robert.

-É, você tem razão. Vamos! –exclama Daisy.

Os três saem do esconderijo, junto com Kiara.

Pouco depois, os quatro chegam ao portão, em uma fila. Kiara vai na frente, segurando uma das pontas de uma corda que está amarrada nos pulsos de Katherine e Robert. A outra ponta é segurada por Daisy, no fim da fila.

Ao chegar no portão, Kiara pega seu arco e o encaixa na cratera em formato de arco. O portão brilha e se abre. Os quatro passam e o portão se fecha.

O lugar era como uma caverna na colina, mas era claro graças aos Cristais da Lua que brilhavam no teto e nas paredes. Várias aberturas pequenas nas paredes permitiam a entrada de ar no local. Em uma das paredes haviam entradas para vários corredores.

Dois esquilos se aproximaram da equipe.

-O que querem?-perguntou um deles.

-Meu nome é Kiri e aquela é minha companheira Diana. Estavámos em patrulha quando encontramos esses dois. Eles simplesmente nos atacaram sem nenhuma explicaçã vencê-los e os trouxemos aqui para um futuro interrogatório.

-Certo. Coloque-os na prisão. Não temos tempo de interrogá-los agora.

A equipe avança até uma das entradas, onde começa um corredor.

-Parece incrível, mas funcionou. –afirma Daisy.

-"Parece incrível". Pensei que confiassem um pouco mais em mim.-reclama Kiara.

-Eu estou aliada a uma garota que conheci hoje e que devia querer me matar! Já não é confiança suficiente?

-Acho melhor falar mais baixo. Mas você tem razão.

O grupo avança mais um pouco, até que Kiara afirma:

-Chegamos.

A Esmeralda da Luz olha na cela e vê Knuckles.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**No Próximo Capítulo:**

**Finalmente a Esmeralda da Luz e Kiara resgatam Knuckles, que pretende ajudar a destruir a AMAFC! Mas Kevin e os outros Moonshades não estão dispostos a deixar isso acontecer!**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Também espero que 2010 seja um ano memorável!**


	9. Capítulo 8 Tempo Esgotado

**Eu sei que, novamente, esse capítulo demorou a ser publicado. Os culpados disso são: volta às aulas, lições de casa, mudança, falta de inspiração e principalmente a Telefonica, que demorou quase duas semanas pra mudar meu telefone de endereço. Mas, tudo que importa é o capítulo está aqui agora, então boa leitura!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**8-Tempo Esgotado**

-Conseguimos!-exclama Daisy, observando a cela onde se encontra Knuckles. Ela sente uma onda de alívio ao ver que o amigo ainda estava vivo, mas não demonstra isso. Sua expressão é apenas de empolgação.-Onde estão as chaves?

-Não há chaves.-responde Kiara. Sua expressão era de indiferença, mas Daisy percebeu uma ponta de irritação em sua voz.

Kiara avança em direção às grades. Ela se agacha e gira seu arco em uma das barras. A barra caí, mas Kiara a segura antes que ela bata no chão. A esquila repete o procedimento em duas outras barras, abrindo uma passagem de tamanho suficiente para que um deles entrassem.

-Daisy, Katherine,-a esquila chama, apontando as duas garotas.-vocês entram. Robert,-ela aponta o ouriço.-vigie aquele lado do corredor. Eu vigio esse lado. E vocês duas… - Kiara se vira novamente para a coelha e a raposa disfarçada com um olhar zangado. –sejam rápidas. Estou perdendo a paciência com esse plano.

"Claro, esse é o motivo da irritação" pensa Daisy. "Libertar um equidna."

-Certo. –responde Katherine, com um sorriso no rosto.-É só você passar o arco.

Daisy, prestando atenção na conversa até então, não entende o que o arco de Kiara teria a ver com o resgate, e teve a sensação de que ninguém lhe explicaria. Tentando descobrir se era a única que não entendera, ela olha rapidamente para Robert. Mas o ouriço estava vigiando seu lado do corredor com tanta concentração que provavelmente nem sabia que estava havendo uma conversa. A raposa estranha isso. Ela conhecia Robert, e ele reclamaria com Kiara assim que recebesse uma tarefa daquele tipo. Ele argumentaria que a tarefa era algo chato demais. E se perdesse a discussão, jamais se concentraria na tarefa.

A raposa observa seu amigo com mais atenção, e percebe que Robert não estava concentrado em sua tarefa, e sim em algum outro pensamento. Por um momento, Daisy desejou poder ler a mente do ouriço, e sabia que não era a primeira vez que desejava isso. Desde que se tornaram aventureiros, Robert era o mais animado e o mais corajoso da equipe. Mas, todas as vezes que Daisy o encontrava sozinho, e ele não percebia sua presença, ele estava sempre pensativo, como se algo o incomodasse.

Daisy sabia que ficar observando não a levaria a lugar nenhum. Voltando seus pensamentos para o arco, ela olha para Knuckles. A raposa não consegue ver claramente por causa da máscara de esquilo que usa como disfarce, mas percebe que Knuckles nem ao menos percebera a presença deles, ou estava os ignorando. De qualquer forma, ela era a única prestando atenção na conversa.

Ela volta sua atenção à conversa, e percebe que havia perdido grande parte dela. Percebe que Kiara está sorrindo, não de felicidade, e sim de admiração. A raposa se pergunta o que Katherine teria feito para ser admirada pela esquila.

Não que ela subestimasse Katherine. Ela admirara Katherine muitas vezes.

-Muito bem... Vamos, Daisy!-chama Katherine, quase cantando de animação. Só então Daisy percebe que a coelha segurava um arco idêntico ao de Kiara. A raposa se vira para confirmar que a Moonshade tinha entregue seu arco, mas ela continuava com a arma nas mãos. Daisy já estava se cansando daquilo. Ela era a única que não sabia de nada. A ignorante.

Daisy e Katherine entram na cela, uma de cada vez. O olhar de Daisy, ao mesmo tempo irritado e curioso, alternava indeciso entre observar Knuckles, que continuava a não os notar, e a arma que Katherine segurava agora. A coelha percebe isso e, sorrindo, pergunta:

-Bom, Daisy, eu tenho que você não entendeu nada, né?

Daisy tinha certeza que a amiga estava se divertindo com sua ignorância.

-Brilhante dedução, Katherine.-A voz de Daisy era desanimada.

Katherine ri com o desânimo da amiga.

-Calma! Eu já ia explicar!-a coelha faz uma pausa, e então pergunta:-Lembra-se que a Kiara tinha saído quando você explicou sobre o disfarce?

-Sim.

-Eu percebi que ela estava mexendo no mesmo lugar que pegou seu arco. Então, observei melhor a aljava e vi que ela havia escondido outro arco.

-E por que ela trouxe dois arcos?-Não havia emoção na pergunta, embora Daisy estivesse curiosa.

-Bem, é alta a chance de sermos descobertos e atacados por outros Moonshades. Então, se precisássemos lutar, você usaria Controle do Caos, Robert lutaria como sempre lutou, e Kiara usaria seu arco. Mas e eu?

-Você não sabe usar um arco, Katherine. E não tem tempo pra aprender.

-É, acho que você vai ter que ver o que estou planejando. É difícil explicar.

Katherine se aproxima de uma barra presa à um dos braços de Knuckles. Assim como Kiara anteriormente, ela se agacha e gira seu arco. A barra se solta. Repetindo o procedimento em três outras barras, ela liberta Knuckles.

-Yippee! Conseguimos! Yippee!-Katherine saltitava de alegria.

-E como comemoração, vamos dar um fim a essa máscara estúpida!-Daisy arremessa a máscara de esquilo que usara numa parede, quebrando-a.

-Vão explicar o que está acontecendo agora?-Disse alguém atrás de Daisy. A voz não era de uma garota.

Com o susto, Katherine olha para trás rapidamente, perde o equilíbrio e caí. Já Daisy pula e gira duas vezes no ar, imaginando que a voz fosse de um Moonshade. Somente ao aterrissar ela percebe que Knuckles. O equidna havia cavado silenciosamente um buraco e surgido atrás dela. Ao longe se escutava uma reclamação "Droga!" de Kiara.

-K-K-Knuckles!-exclama Katherine, tentando se recuperar do susto e se levantar.

-Da próxima vez, avise quando quiser dar um susto na gente!-reclama Daisy

-Não parece que eu deixei de avisar algo aqui.

-É necessário avisar alguém antes de resgatá-lo?-Daisy já estava gritando.

-Tá legal, ta legal, - diz Katherine, se colocando rapidamente entre os dois.-Vamos esquecer essa discussão, okay?

-Você é boazinha demais. É impossível sair daqui.-Knuckles se vira.

-Você tem razão! Nosso tempo acabou e logo vão achar a gente aqui!-A voz de Katherine era irônica.-O único jeito seria cavar um buraco, mas qualquer um sabe que isso é impossível!

-Eu pareço a sua escavadeira particular?-reclama o equidna, percebendo a insinuação.

-Não, eu não tenho uma. Se quiser a vaga…

Knuckles estava prestes a atacar Katherine se Daisy não o impedisse:

-Ok, vamos parar com as piadinhas! Knuckles, duas opções: cavar ou morrer!

Sem dizer mais nada, Knuckles começa a escavar. Quando o buraco já está bem fundo, Katherine pergunta:

-Daisy, não era melhor a gente ter explicado a ele sobre a AMAFC?

-Se contarmos a ele que Kiara, uma Moonshade, contou isso pra gente, ele não vai acreditar.

-Uma hora ele vai descobrir. E a Kiara está com a gente.

-Já vi que vamos ter trabalho com esses dois… -Daisy grita fora da cela: -Robert, Kiara, venham!

Os dois chegam, e, após Daisy explicar sobre o buraco, os quatro descem.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**No próximo capítulo:**

**Último capítulo de "A Vingança dos Moonshades"! Daisy, Katherine, Robert, Kiara e Knuckles seguem pelo túnel cavado pelo equidna. Porém, eles terão que lutar contra vários Moonshades se quiserem destruir a AMAFC!**


End file.
